desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Young
Zachary "Zach" Young, formerly Dana Taylor, is Mary Alice and Paul Young's son. Early Life Born Dana Taylor in Bountiful, Utah Young was the child of Deirdre Taylor and Mike Delfino. Mike left Deirdre pregnant with his son Dana (Zach) when he went to prison for 5 and a half years. Deirdre did not want her son to be raised by her father Noah so she fled to Utah just to have the baby. She gave birth at Dorothy Drake Rehabilitation Center in June of 1989 in Utah. Dana (Zach) is believed to be greatly affected by the black tar heroin his mother's addiction subjected him to for 9 months in utero because he has a chemical imbalance today resulting in his emotional violent outbursts. Deirdre gave up her son to support her drug addiction, selling him to Angela for all the money she had in her house. Shortly thereafter, Angela and her husband moved to Fairview and changed their names to Mary Alice and Paul. Three years later, Deirdre (now clean and sober) attempts to take Dana back. But when Mary Alice and Paul refuse to give Dana to her she attacks Paul and hits him over the head with a large fireplace poker and tells Mary Alice she will give Dana a good home. She goes for Mary Alice but Mary Alice grabs for a knife nearby and stabs Deirdre who then falls to floor and dies. Mary Alice goes upstairs and takes Dana's toychest which wakes the young boy up. She takes it downstairs and tells Paul they need to fit her in the chest and put her in the box at that moment Dana comes downstairs and sees his mother lying there dead. Season 1 He found love in the form of Julie Mayer who befriended him. Zach eventually got her to agree to let him stay in her bedroom after he had escaped from a juvenile rehabilitation center. This innocent infatuation turned into a strong obsession, and he was dumped by Julie. Early in the show's first season, Zach was disturbed with visions of killing his younger sister, Dana. However, later it was discovered that Zach's original name was "Dana". Season 2 Zach had been missing ever since he held Susan hostage until she saw him in a park. She bought him lunch and told him that she wanted to help him, until he said he hoped he and Julie would reconcile. Susan, visibly shaken by this, suggested he go to Utah and find Paul who Zach felt was his father. Susan also gave him money to get there. Months later, after Felicia Tilman framed Paul Young for her own murder, Paul begged Zach to ask Noah Taylor for money to pay a lawyer, claiming it was for a car. Noah doesn't believe him and told Zach that he would not inherit his fortune because of Zach's supposed lack of bravery. Wanting to prove him wrong, Zach turned off Noah's respirator, and found that he had inherited a vast fortune and no longer wanted anything to do with Paul Young. Zach moved to his grandfather Noah Taylor's mansion. Season 3 Zach went unseen for the first ten episodes of Season Three, but appeared in Not While I'm Around, as Gabrielle's secret admirer. Zach had been semi-stalking Gabrielle Solis. He sends her flowers, a dress, then an expensive bracelet, and reveals himself to Gabrielle when she meets him at a restaurant. Zach tries to impress Gabrielle with luxurious gifts and by mentioning his new wealth, including a chateau in Switzerland, but is unsuccessful. Later, Zach orchestrated a situation where Gabrielle would be upset enough to drink heavily. She woke up the next morning to find Zach in bed with her, and he claimed that they had had sex; Gabrielle had been too drunk to recall the evening's events. Zach proceeded to use this as an excuse to presume an escalation of their nonexistent romantic relationship. Gabrielle asked her ex-husband Carlos to scare Zach off, but Carlos instead ended up discovering that Zach is so well-endowed that Gabrielle could not possibly have forgotten having sex with him; she never had sex with Zach. Gabrielle lectured Zach about how not to behave towards his friends, and she told him to leave her alone after he proposes to her at the Pizzeria and says they can't even be friends anymore and that she will never love him. Zach goes off in a strop and tells Gabrielle that when she's middle aged and alone, the only person she can blame is herself for her loneliness. Season 7 In a flashback, it is shown that Mike visited Zach awhile ago. The boy was scattered and rambling at the time. The fortune he inherited from his grandfather was pretty much all gone. Zach feigns indifference about the money, but he can’t hide his anger when Mike mentions Paul is out of jail. Back in present day, Zach disguises himself as a delivery man and delivers flowers to Bree's house, just as all the girls were in the kitchen. Zach hides a gun underneath a pillow on the sofa, which Beth discovers. Mike later revisits Zach to find the boy more strung out than before. He admits to shooting Paul. It’s obvious that Zach is hooked on drugs. Zach refuses Mike's help and insists on not going to rehab. Mike has no choice but join forces with Paul and the pair try to find a way to help their ill son. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Musicians Category:Season 7 characters Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Villains Category:Mystery characters Category:Adopted characters Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Son of a main character Category:Gun owners Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Mary Alice's family Category:Criminals Category:Susan's family